Sunblack: el dragon secreto de Sunblack
by lordterrormoon
Summary: este es uno de los muchos secretos una dragona q es un poco rebelde q por su descuido vera por q Sunblack escondía a su dragona y asi provocara un gran desastre en el futuro


Historias segundarias de Sunblack

El verdadero origen de DarkSun

Después de derrotar a Chrysalis y desterrarla a las profundidades Sunblack descansa pero algo pasa en sus sueños

Sunblack: donde estoy qué demonios pasa (ve por todos lados y solo ve oscuridad)

Vos misteriosa 1: tranquilo señor de los elementos solo vine a mostrarte algo que aclarara tu mente de dudas

Voz misteriosa 2: venimos mejor dicho no solo porque yo no quiero que sepa esto no significa que me puedes votar en una esquina como niño malo e también puedo ayudar

Sunblack: un momento esa voz es la que me dijo que hiciera todas esas cosas malas

Voz misteriosa 2: como que destruyeras los elementos de la armonía o que liberaras a sus enemigos o criaturas para hacerlo

Sunblack: si eres tu donde estas te voy a asesinar (ve con ira y ve un espejo)

Voz misteriosa: soy tu imbécil que no entiendes soy producto de tu loca imaginación soy tus deseos más oscuro mis deseos son en verdad tuyos ya deja de fingir ahora que sabes toda la verdad termina lo que empezaste

Voz misteriosa 1: ya vasta dijiste que no arias eso más bien deberíamos empezar solo tenemos 9 horas para terminar

Sunblack: ¿terminar que exactamente?

Voz misteriosa 1: el origen de Darksun porque tienes esa forma y como se revela pero para eso debes saber su historia si quieres saber si quieres saber ve adelante si no puedes retroceder pero recuerda no ay vuelta atrás (aparece una luz delante de Sunblack )

Sunblack: así que ay un secreto que no sabía pues debo saberlo aunque me cueste la vida (va Asia la luz)

Voz misteriosa 1: como sabes hace mucho tiempo los líderes de los ponys pegasos unicornios y terrestres llegaron aquí a canterlos para ser más exactos y en aquí comenzó la alianza de las tres tribus pony pero lo que no sabes es lo que paso después (una luz deja siego momentánea mente a Sunblack)

Cuando despierta escucha una voz llamándolo comandante huracán despierte ay un problema y luego ve en una tienda de campaña y se mueve su cuerpo sin que él lo controle y cuando se ve a un espejo no era él era el comandante huracán

Comandante huracán: que pasa soldado

Soldado: solo quería que sepa que algo raro para a la nueva tierra para los ponys terrestres es que las herramientas se rompieron y necesitamos deshacernos de estos arboles

Comandante huracán: ja fácil esto es un trabajo para el comandante huracán (el empieza elevarse y baja con una gran velocidad y quiere derribar un árbol pero la rama se mueve y golpea fuerte al comandante huracán y cae al suelo) pero que ese árbol me golpeo pero ya va ver

Algo se ríe

Soldado: a creo que deberíamos llamas a las demás para (temblado) solucionar

Comandante huracán: buena idea los unicornios debe tener una solución para esta locura

Al día siguiente con las tres líderes ponys y sus consejera

Comandante huracán: por fin llegaron tienen que ver esto (muestra que el bosque está vivo y todas se sorprenden se asustan)

Clover la lista: huum que raro nunca vi nada parecido pero no tiene sentido

Soldado: yo creo que deberíamos ir a otro lado

Smart cookie: tarde ya se repartió tierras y los ponys se enojaran si pasa eso y ya debemos empezar a cultivar más para los ponys

Canciller pudding head: yo creo que deberíamos pedir generosa mente e bosque escalofriante nos puedes dejar devastarte para crear el nuevo pueblo (luego todos dijeron que era una locura pero luego el bosque responde)

El bosque: no lárguense de aquí aa voluntad o a la fuerza decidan rápidos

Sunblack vuelve a la luz blanca

Sunblack: entones un bosque misterioso (susurra) los celestinos

Voz misteriosa 1: si exacto luego los lideres decidieron hacer audiencia y para eso debían esperar tres días pero no sabían nada de lo que pasabas pero tú ya lo deduces verdad pues en la tercera noche las fogatas y todo que radiara claridad se apagó y luego todo se prendió y un plebeyo apareció de la nada explico que las líderes deberían dirigirse solas a la audiencia sin nada de sus posesiones,vestimentas,artilugios y luego se les dejo a seis valiosos celestinos para asegurar que ellas estarían asalbo y así el plebeyo les llevo a la audiencia pero se olvidaron de algo

Sunblack empieza a caminar luego su ambiente cambia como él y así él no puede controlar sus movimientos

Grial de sangre: hola príncipe Dark a donde se dirige

Príncipe Dark: por favor no es necesario que me llames príncipe no solo porque me convertí en príncipe significa que trates diferente amigo (dice alegremente y algo serio)

Grial de sangre: si (riza) me está cambiando el entrenamiento de guardia real celestino bueno (dice con cierto cercamos)

Príncipe Dark: ¿Qué?

Grial de sangre: no te agás quien va ser nuestra futura princesa

Príncipe Dark: sobre eso creo que las profecías se equivocaron

Grial de sangre: pero si se predijo que hoy nuestro príncipe se encontraría con su verdadero amor y bueno como aserto en que tú te convertirías en príncipe pues

Príncipe Dark: si lo es en verdad hoy me hicieron salir con todas las pretendientes pero ninguna parece la correcta pero bueno podíamos hablar de otro tema

Grial de sangre: está bien parece que las profecías pueden equivocare humm ya se quieres ver a los ponys extranjeros

Príncipe Dark: ¿Qué que extranjeros?

Grial de sangre: que no te lo dijeron se encontró a ponys total mente diferentes y pidieron audiencia deberían estar ooo ya veo los del consejo de ansíanos no quieren que estés ay

Príncipe Dark: bueno vamos a ver qué tan diferentes son esos ponys vamos grial

Grial de sangre: no lo sé creo que una mala idea porque recuerda los ancianos piensan porque hacen las cosas

Príncipe Dark: si pero soy el príncipe y debería recibir a los extranjeros y además quiero ver que tan diferentes y empezaron a correr

Cuando llegaron vieron como los líderes se les daba un guía para que los ponys supieran donde están y respondieran sus preguntas y luego el príncipe vio a uno de esos ponys y sin querer se enamoró de clover la lista y su mejor amigo grial de la princesa platino luego el Príncipe Dark tuvo una idea le dijo a grial que se pusiera firme y que los siguiera

Príncipe Dark: que pasa aquí porque no supe de estos extranjeros

Anciano del pueblo del sur: príncipe espero que nos disculpes pero sabes que es muy importante este día (susurra) no sabemos nada de estos extranjeros y puede ser peligrosos

Príncipe Dark: entonces están dando gias pues les pido que yo sea el guía de esas dos ponys y no os preocupen por que estaré con un guardia real

Detente Sunblack estaba rodeado por un blanco medio segador

Sunblack: entonces el príncipe y su amigo se enamoraron pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con DarkSun

Voz misteriosa 1: no entiendes ese estado es por el príncipe Dark ellos se enamoraron mutuamente pero había muchos muros él le revelos secretos por ejemplo de por qué avían seis ancianos y por qué dos de ellos usaban capucha le dijo que cuatro representaban a los celestinos del norte, del sur, del este y del oeste pero dos de ellos representan a los pueblos guerreros que se llamaban celestino asesinos y el otro celestinos cazadores pero al enamorarse tenían muchos obstáculos el principal eran los ancianos de los pueblos guerreros ellos lograran que los ponys se consideren amenazas y sean expulsados

Sunblack: pero porque si lo celestinos son ponys que ayudan y no conocen odio

Voz misteriosa 1: no entiendes los celestinos guerreros son muy diferentes ellos solo buscan muerte eran celestinos que querían ver muertos a los extranjeros pero los demás no querían eso y por eso hicieron eso era más querían que condenen a Dark para que el príncipe celestino sea uno de los guerreros

Sunblack: pero porque si era un celestino porque lo querían muerto si todos son lo mismo

Voz misteriosa: no entiendes nadie entiende a esos celestinos y al final lo lograron pues casi iba a ver una batalla entre celestinos contra los ecuestrianos ya estaba todo listo y Dark tuvo que confesar su amor y creyó que así los pueblos se unirían y él no tenía que despedirse de su amada pero esos malditos celestinos guerreros se metieron y se decidió hacer el sacrificio de paz pero tenían la aprobación de los ancestros y los ayudaran

Sunblack se cienta y cambia su ambiente y se convierte en el príncipe Dark y ve que está en una cárcel celestino no controla sus movimiento

Dark: porque decidiste morir con migo

Clover la lista: porque te amo y así se ara la paz entre los pueblos

Dark: si pero he conseguido que solo me condenen a mí pero tu decidiste condenarte con migo por que

Clover la lista: porque te amo y no soportaría vivir sin ti ahora cómo es esto

Dark: pues nos cazaremos y así se ara la unión y la paz luego nos mataran los guerreros

Clover la lista: almenos estaremos juntos

Voz de los ancestros: nunca vi un amor más puro como el que veo aquí no permitiremos que muera

Al día siguiente después del casamiento

Campeón celestino: que hermosa boda pero es hora de derramar sangre alisten hechizo

Voz de varios ancestros: alto no permitiremos esto sé que ustedes celestino guerreros ningún rey salió de sus pueblos pero es hora de que un guerrero salga de su pueblo

Se ve como algo lo rodea y lo trasforma pero antes de que pueda ver en que vuelve donde la luz

Sunblack: que por que no vi lo que paso

Voz misteriosa 1: fácil porque tú todavía puedes ver en lo que se trasformó en un celestino guerrero

Sunblack: o también conocido como DarkSun verdad

Voz misteriosa 1: no ese estado todavía en verdad lo que paso en ese momento es una antigua profecía decía que cuando este punto de terminar un reinado se unirá con otro reinado y así se expandirá pero no será el mismo pues el que reine en ese momento está destinado a ser algo grande

Sunblack: que rara profecía y no entiendo nada

Voz misteriosa 1: déjame explicarte pues su reinado de Dark tenía que haber terminado pero fue así se convirtió en otro ser pero él seguía siendo el Dark pero el hizo algo más grande aparte de unir a los ponys él era parte de los cuatro ancianos, su mejor amigo Grial y las seis ponys líderes en encontrar los elementos de la armonía y del caos pero lo que paso en ese momento fue un misterio pues todo lo que se sabe es que él era el elemento de la magia de los elementos del caos pero aumento su maldad y al final tuvieron que encerrar la maldad en su elemento y cuando los fortaleces con odio miedo o cualquier sentimiento parecido aparece DarkSun

Sunblack: no entiendo que paso con los dos ansíanos de los celestinos guerreros

Voz misteriosa1: no se sabe cómo los pueblos que ellos representaban solo desaparecieron la última vez les menciona es en la coronación pero talbes fue en los problemas en la fundación de ecuestria hubo muchos problemas pero bueno terminaste tu viaje y ahora sabes la realidad de DarkSun

Voz misteriosa 2: hey deberías y a tus sueños por alguien te esta buscan (dice con algo de risa burlona) y luego Sunblack ve a tus sueños y ve a luna y cuando se da cuenta nota que no era parte del sueño e intenta escapar y cuando la pierde

Sunblack: lo lamento luna pero no puedo dejar que la historia se repita y es mejor que no sepa que estoy aquí


End file.
